Chaotic Love
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: She was the youngest of Vinces children. And the most sheltered. A car crash at fifteen left her almost def. After a betrayal that leaves her reeling, Stephanie decides her now twenty two year old sister needs some time away with the WWE. Even though she knows some of the Susperstars, this shy little sister doesnt think thats such a good idea. But can three men change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

"Stephanie, I really don`t think this is a good idea," I murmured to my sister as I got out of the unnecessary limo that brought us to to the arena for Monday Night Raw.

"You`ll be fine, Sabela. Stop worrying about. I know you`re nervous but you really don`t have to be. There are tons of Superstars and Divas that can`t wait to see you. Including CM Punk," Stephanie replied with a grin, signing as she spoke.

"You really don`t have to worry, okay? We`ll have someone with you at all times. You`ll be completely safe," Hunter added as he signed as well.

I nodded at their words and followed them through the arena, holding Stephanie`s hand as we walked. Due to being almost def I haven`t been around the WWE since I was fifteen. If it wasn`t for the car crash I would of grown up around the company like my siblings Shane and Stephanie. Though I suppose, in some way, I`m happy I didn`t completely grow up around it like them. I`m not big on the idea of being on tv or being involved in story lines.

Before the accident I had become good friends with a few Superstars and even a couple of Divas. And that list of people include CM Punk. Despite the tough guy act he can actually be very sweet. After the accident my parents had to talk him out of taking time off from the WWE to help take care of me. He indeed up learning sign language and teaching it to my family and me in hopes of making it easier on me.

"Are you sure I`ll be okay, Hunter?" I asked, my voice a bit slurred and out of tone. That was one of the things I hated about not being able to hear properly: my voice is different. Of course it wasn`t as bad as someone who was completely def, but it was still annoying.

"Of course he is!" Stephanie replied before her husband did.

"What do you have planned?" I asked slowly, knowing something was up from the glint in my sisters eyes.

"Nothing!" Hunter answered for her. "We`re just going to have some Superstars keep you company."

"And we trust these men completely," Stephanie quickly added.

Of great. I get to be a burden on yet another person. "What about Punk? Can`t he do it?"

"No, he`s far too busy. You guys can catch up after the show."

I frowned at Hunter`s words but nodded. I really wanted to see my friend. Because of how busy he is we haven`t been able to really see each other in a year. Sure we text and skype, but that doesn`t compair to actually being in the same room as him, you know what I mean?

"Here they are now!" Stephanie exclaimed as the three of us stopped in the middle of a hallway. Walking up to us were three men. Three very tall men dressed in all black. Were these the men that were supposed to take care of me?

"This is Seth, Dean, and Roman," Hunter said their names as he pointed to each of them, my sister signing his words.

Seth was tall and musclular with tan skin and dark brown eyes. He had a black beard that looked like it hadn`t been trimmed in quite some time. Half of his hair was black and half of it was blonde. Roman was taller than Seth and definitely had more muscles. His skin a nice caramel color that definitely wasn`t because of the sun. The tribal design tattooed down one of his arms spoke of his Samoan heritage. He had long black hair, a nicely trimmed go tee and surprisingly grey eyes. Dean was about Roman`s height, maybe an inch or two taller. It was hard to tell with how he hunched his shoulders. Like the two men beside him Dean had a few muscles as well, though his arms were the most noticeable. He was a bit pale, clean shaven and had dish water blonde curls, a few strands of hair brushing his forehead. His eyes were a light blue/grey that had an almost stormy look to them. Each man was very handsome, each in their own right of course.

"Boys, I would like you to meet my little sister. Sabela, I would like you to meet The Shield," Stephanie said with a grin, signing her words.

"It`s nice to meet you," I said softly, watching surprised looks cross the faces of each man I was meeting. Perhaps my sister and her husband hadn`t told them of my condition.

"It`s very nice to meet you too," Seth said with a smile as he leaned down every so slightly that I almost didn`t catch it and looked straight at my face as he spoke. He made it easy for me to read his lips.

"It`s nice to meet you," Roman said, doing exactly as Seth did but his voice was much softer despite how deep it was.

But Dean did something that took me by complete surprise. "It`s nice to meet you, Sabela," He spoke in a deep raspy voice as he stared into my blue eyes and signed his words.

I nodded slowly at Dean`s words, watching surprised looks cross not only Stephanie and Hunter`s faces but Seth and Roman`s as well. Apparently they didn`t know he knew sign language. I appreciated it though. It was nice to come across someone that could actually sign with me.

"I didn`t know you could sign, Dean," Stephanie said, surprise still clear on her features.

Dean shrugged and spoke so softly that I had to read his lips, "An old Indy friend`s sister taught me. It`s no big deal."

Hunter nodded with a smile. "Now that that`s over with, let`s get down to buisness."

"You boys will look after Sabela until your match and we`ll look after her until you`re done. Then you`ll look after her until the end of the show. Do you three understand?" Stephanie asked, her tone not only loud and clear but quite powerful. She must of meant buisness.

"Of course. She`ll be in safe hands," Seth replied with a smile and a nod.

"Good. Very good," Hunter mumbled, making me read his lips.

"Where do you want us to keep her?" Dean asked.

"You`re locker room and during your match she`ll stay in our office," Stephanie answered.

I frowned at their words. I know I have what many would consider a disability but I`m a twenty two year old adult. I`m no longer a child. I haven`t been for a very long time. There`s no need to treat me as such. I know everyone treats me different because I`m almost def, including my family, but this is ridiculous. I can make decisions for myself.

"Do the other Superstars and Divas know she`s here?" Roman asked, catching my attention.

"No, it`s a surprise," My sister answered in a voice so low I had to read her lips.

Seth frowned, presumably at my sisters words, and looked over at me. He smiled softly and held out his hand, looking at my face as he spoke, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded as my answer and walked up to him, glancing down at his hand and bit my lip. He simply smiled and dropped his hand, nodding as he did. I noticed Hunter give us a curious look before going back to his conversation with my sister, Roman and Dean. After they were done talking Dean and Roman walked over to me and Seth.

"We`ll see you during the second half of the show, okay?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Of course."

Hunter smiled and patted my shoulder before walking away with my sister, who waved as she walked away with her husband, leaving me with three men I knew nothing about but supposedly should trust. I wasn`t happy with my sister or her husband right now. Not happy at all.

"You guys take her to the locker room. I`m gonna run by catering. You want anything, Sabela?" Dean asked, signing his words despite the fact he was looking right at me.

"Cola?" I asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. I had eaten a big meal with Stephanie and Hunter before we left so I wouldn`t be hungry for a couple of hours. However I was quite thirsty and Coca cola happened to be a favorite of mine, despite how many times CM Punk tried to switch me over to Pepsi.

"Alright. I`ll see you guys in a few," Dean said before walking off.

"Let`s get you out of here," Roman said in a deep but soft rumble, just like when he first spoke to me. I suddenly had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I`m so excited to finally get this story up and running. Iv`e had the idea for this since November or December of last year and I finally decided to do something about it last month. After messing with this chapter more than once and even redoing it I finally decided it was time to post it. Hopefully I`ll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. And I know this chapter isn`t too detailed about certain things but there is a reason for that. Please review and let me know what you think. I`ll be looking forward to it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**

* * *

The Shield`s locker room was nothing more than a decent sized brick room with a few benches and chairs, a place to put your bags, a small tv to watch Raw and a bathroom and showers combination, separated by a wall of course. It honestly wasn`t all that different from the locker rooms Iv`e been in before, despite the fact Iv`e never been to this arena. I have learned over the years that very few arena`s look different on the inside. Sure, things were placed differently but it all looked the same. That can be nice sometimes. It can bring back amazing memories. Especially if your in the same arena the original memories were made in.

I sat down on the bench closest to the tv, noticing a Divas match was kicking off Raw. Unfortunately the only people I knew in the match were Tamina Snuka and AJ Lee. In a way I kind of grew up with Tamina but we ended up drifting apart after the accident. AJ on the other hand I had only met twice. She was a sweet girl though and pretty fun to hang out with. However I have yet to meet the Bella twins. Iv`e heard that they aren`t that bad though. A lot sweeter than how they are on tv.

Seth walking up to me brought me out of my thoughts. He gave me a soft smile before squatting down in front of the tv. By the time he moved away the match was already over but the volume was turned up to the point I could actually hear it and the captions was on.

"Thank you."

Seth nodded and sat down on the bench next to mine and began messing with the laces on his wrestling boots, glancing at the tv every few minutes. Roman sat down next to him and patted his shoulder, saying something in his ear than made him smirk and nod.

"Seth? Do you know why no one knows I`m here?" I asked as I looked over at them.

Seth frowned and ran a hand through his hair before putting it in a bun at the base of his skull. "I`m not completely sure, Sabela. We were just told to watch you."

"Then what were you talking about with my sister and her husband? Why do you have to look after me?"

Roman sighed as he looked at me. "We honestly can`t tell you everything because we don`t know everything ourselves. We were told to look after you because you haven`t been around here since you were fifteen years old and it would be hard for you to take it all in. We didn`t even know about you being almost def until we met you."

I nodded at his answer. Before I could say anything Dean walked into the locker room. He was carrying three styrofoam boxes, a green apple resting on top of the boxes, three waters and a glass bottle of coca cola. He gave Seth and Roman each a box and a water. He walked over to me, gave me a small smile and handed me the coca cola and the apple.

I carefully popped the top of the bottle off with the bench and looked down at the apple with a raised eyebrow and looked up at Dean. I thought I told him I wasn`t hungry.

Dean shrugged and pulled up a chair between the bench I was on and the bench Seth and Roman were sitting on. He turned it around and straddled the chair, resting his arms on what`s supposed to be the back off the chair. "I figured you might want a snack later."

I nodded at his answer and sipped my cola as I looked back at the tv, watching another match start. Tonight was going to be very interesting. I can feel it. Not only is my sister keeping something from me but she won`t let me see any of the Superstars or Divas for that matter and she insisted I have these three men look after me. Something`s definitely going on and I will find out what it is. I don`t know when, but I will. It`s only a matter of time.

By the second hour of Raw, Stephanie and Hunter came and took me to their office. When I say "office" I use the term loosely. Really it was a locker room a little bigger than The Shields. It just had a couch, a mini fridge and a bigger tv. The whole time I was there I sat in front of the tv and watch The Shield dismantle their opponents in a way that was border line brutal. It was strange seeing the way they were in the ring compaired to the way they acted with me. It was like they were completely different people.

Stephanie tapped my shoulder to get my attention. When I turned my head to look at her, she grinned at me. "How did they treat you?"

"Fine. Dean got me a Coca cola and an apple to snack on," I replied with a shrug and then frowned. "Why do you ask?"

She simply shrugged and smirked. "I just wanted to make sure. You`ll be going back to their locker room after they get cleaned up from their match."

"Why do I have to go with them? Why can`t I go see Punk?"

"He`s far too busy. You`ll see him after the show," Hunter answered for my sister, his voice a bit louder and booming than normal. Though I`m not completely sure that it was for my benefit.

I frowned at his words and looked back at the tv screen only to see The Shield leaving the ring. I wonder who won the match. I probably should of asked my questions later and just answered Stephanie`s question so I could finish watching the match. I guess I`ll have to ask them later.

Half way through the second match there was a knock on the door. A fairly loud one at that. Stephanie and Hunter shared a look before he went over to the door and opened it only enough to look out of it. Seconds later it was fully opened and Seth and Roman walked in, both freshly showered.

"Where`s Dean?" My sister asked.

"Smoking. He figured it`d be easier for him to wind down that way," Seth replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"He didn`t want to risk scaring her," Roman added before looking at me. "Are you ready to go, Sabela?"

I nodded and stood up and left with them. I quickly took noticed of how Roman`s voice became much softer when he spoke to me. Perhaps he wants me to trust him. That or, like Dean, doesn`t want to risk scaring me. Part of me finds that sweet and another part of me doesn`t. I`m not exactly that fragile. But I suppose they don`t know that yet.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, and followed. I honestly didn`t think so many people would like this story. It honestly means a lot that people are enjoying this story. Again, thank you so much. I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to have it posted by the time Raw ended. And I promise CM Punk will show up in the next chapter which should be up in a few days. Please keep reading, reviewing, faving, and following. I love knowing what you all think. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anyone from WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

"Did you have fun with Stephanie and Hunter?" Seth asked as we walked, his voice a bit louder than normal. I suspect he wanted me to actually hear him because he couldn`t look straight at me.

"Yes. They wouldn`t tell me anything though," I replied with a frown.

"Don`t worry about it right now. I`m sure you`ll be able to see everyone after the show," Roman said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, his voice louder than Iv`e ever heard it.

We fell into silence as we rounded the corner. We were only a few feet away from The Shield`s locker room when someone spotted us. And not just anyone. But Tamina and AJ Lee of all people. Thankfully it was only those two.

"Is that you, Belle? What are you doing here, sweetie?" Tamina asked as she walked up to us, signing her last question.

"Steph brought me," I replied as I hugged the slightly older and taller woman. We may of grown apart a bit but that didn`t mean I didn`t miss her or her hugs.

"She never told anyone you were coming," AJ said with a frown, doing a surprisingly good job of signing her words.

"As far as we can tell she didn`t want anyone to know," Seth stated, his voice so low I had to read his lips.

"Seems odd to me." Tamina murmured in my ear.

I nodded at her words, knowing they were only meant for me for a reason. It was nice to know I wasn`t the only one that thought me being kept a secret was weird. And that not only made me more curious but suspicious as well. My sister and her husband were up to something. I just hope it wasn`t bad.

"Well, I`m sure they have a good reason," AJ reasoned with an unconvincing smile.

"You guys coming in or not?"

My head snapped to the left and I did my best to keep my jaw from dropping. Dean stood there in the locker room door way, soaking wet in nothing but a towel with a cigarette dangling from his lips. I silently congratulated myself on not following the water droplets moving down his chest with my eyes or staring at the cigarette between his lips.

Seth laughed and shook his head. "We`re coming. Get dressed, would ya?"

"No one wants to see that," Roman added.

"We`re going to get going. You still have my number, right Belle?" Tamina asked.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Good. I`ll text you later, okay?"

Again I nodded and watched Tamina all but drag AJ away from us and down the hall, waving as she went. Tamina was definitely one of the few people I really wanted to catch up with. She used to be like a big sister to me. And hopefully we can be like that again.

When we walked back into the locker room everything was the same as it was when I left. The tv was still loud enough for me to hear and captions was still on as well. The chairs and benches were in the same spots and so were the bags. The only difference was Dean standing in the middle of the room in only blue jeans with that cigarette still in his mouth while pulling on a black shirt. I sat back down in front of the tv with Seth, Roman, and Dean. Each of us sitting in the exact same spot as before.

"That apple`s still here is you want it," Dean said around the cigarette, thankfully signing his words.

"Where?" I asked, not completely wanting to admit that I was getting hungry.

Dean smirked and got up out of his chair. He went over to one of the benches and came back seconds later, handing me the apple before sitting back down. I inspected it for a minute before deciding it was indeed okay and started eating.

"Who won your match?" I asked, finally remembering that I didn`t get to see all of it.

"We did of course," Seth answered with a grin before frowning. "Didn`t you watch?"

"I didn`t get to see all of it," I quickly explained.

"I didn`t know you knew Tamina," Roman said suddenly.

"Yeah. We kind of grew up together."

"Why were you gone for so damn long?" Dean asked, completely catching me off guard.

"You can`t just ask her that!" Seth exclaimed before smacking Dean on the back of the head.

"It`s okay, Seth. I`m actually surprised it took you guys this long to ask," I said as I twisted in my seat so I was facing them so I didn`t have to keep glancing at them. "I was in a car accident that resulted in my disability. My parents thought it best that I stay away while I recovered. They didn`t think I would be very safe."

Seth titled his head to the side and frowned before pursing his lips. "Then why did you come back?"

"Did you have a bad break up or something?" Dean added.

"Yes, actually I did have a bad break up. I found my boyfriend in bed with my best friend. He was the only person at school that bothered talking to me after what happened. He was my first boyfriend too," I confessed.

"He was an idiot," Roman stated.

"I agree with Roman. He was definitely an idiot," Seth said with a nod and a smile.

I laughed and shook my head at their words. "I always figured that I was the idiot."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door made him shut his mouth. He got up and walked over to the door, swinging it open to reveal Stephanie and Hunter. And for some reason they looked less than pleased.

"Are you ready to go, Sabela?" Hunter asked in his booming voice.

"Raw`s over already?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Had we really been talking for that long? It didn`t seem like it. But a nod from my sister and her husband confirmed we had indeed been talking that long.

"We`ll see you again?" Seth asked as he stood up.

"I think so," I answered as I stood up as well. As soon as I was on my feet Seth pulled me into a very unexpected hug. I slowly hugged back and was released after being squeezed. Roman and Dean looked highly amused while Stephanie and Hunter looked anything but.

"We need to go now," Stephanie said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the three, all but dragging me into the hall.

"Did you have fun?" Hunter asked, sounding unenthusiastic.

"Yes," I replied, wondering what was going on.

"Sabela?!"

I spun around to see CM Punk running up to us. I grinned and ran up to him. And I may or may not of jumped into his arms and held on as tight as I could. Okay, that`s exactly what I did. But can you blame me? I haven`t been able to hug him in a year.

* * *

**I had planned on making this chapter long but I wanted to be able to post it tonight so I decided to split it. We`ll definitely be seeing more of CM Punk in the next chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, faved, and followed. It really means a lot that you guys are liking this story. Please keep it up. I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**_  
_

* * *

"You look different," I murmured as I ran my fingers through his short hair.

"That`s what happens when we don`t see each other for a year. My beard is different too," CM Punk replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head. Same old Punk. He may look different but he was still my best friend and I loved it. You know how you haven`t seen someone in a while and when you try to be friends again or pick up where you left off things are awkward? I thought it would be like that with Punk and thankfully I was wrong.

"So, how are you? You know, being single and all?"

"I`m not actually. I mean, we`re not official we`re just kind of..."

"Fooling around?" I offered when he trailed off.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. It`s not like that. We`re...trying things out so to speak. It`s kind of like we`re seeing where things go before really telling anyone. We want to make sure we make a better couple than just friends before we tell everyone."

I nodded at his answer and laid back on the bed. We were currently lounging in his hotel room, eating pizza, while some random movie played in the background as we caught up with each other. It was nice to do stuff like this again. Silly little moments like this were the moments I missed the most.

"How are Stephanie and Hunter treating you?"

"Like I can`t fend for myself. I know I have a hard time with some things but I can still think for myself, despite my disability."

Punk shook his head. "They must of forgotten that I taught you how to fight."

I laughed. "I guess so. Though that didn`t go over well."

"You did end up on your back a few times," He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed another piece of pizza. We had ordered meat lovers and pepperoni because we couldn`t decide which one we wanted more. It was the same with our drinks. He got Pepsi and I got Coca cola. Of course when I told him what I wanted to drink he tried to talk me into getting a Pepsi. It was something he`s always done when we would go out to eat or order in and I`m glad that hasn`t changed. I`ll admit, I missed him playfully arguing with me and trying to talk me into silly things like changing my drink. It was good to know some things never change.

"Did you ever get that tattoo?"

I froze mid bite, Punk`s question catching me off guard. I completely forgot about the tattoo! You see, before the accident I had confessed to Punk I wanted to get a tattoo done on my left rig cage. We ended up spending hours sketching designs based on some of the idea`s I had. It was actually a lot of fun to do and definitely a bonding moment between us.

"I actually forgot about it," I confessed with a slight shrug.

Punk nodded. "Do you still want the tattoo?"

"Absolutely. I actually still have the sketch."

"So, does that mean at some point I could take you to get it done?"

I grinned and placed my half eaten meat lovers pizza on the cardboard pizza box and threw my arms around him. "I would love that."

He hugged me back and rubbed my back before kissing my temple, making me grin. That`s just like he used to do. Yet another thing that thankfully hasn`t changed: his hugs and temple kisses. Oh how I have missed those.

"Where is that sketch, anyway?" Punk asked after I pulled away and I read his lips.

"In a book in my bag," I answered with a grin before picking my pizza back up and finished eating it.

"Don`t keep me waiting!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed and went over to my two bags. Well, really I had three bags. Two for clothes and shoes and a messenger bag that carried my books, chargers for various electronics, two sketch books, and my art pencils. I`m not the best artist but I love sketching. After I grabbed one of my books I climbed back onto the bed and sat infront of Punk. I opened the book to the back page and smiled at the folded sketch that lay there.

Punk plucked the sketch from the book with a smirk and unfolded it. "I almost forgot how good you are," he said in a low tone as he looked over the sketch, making me read his lips.

"Almost, huh?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah, almost. You`re probably better now."

I rolled my eyes and signed, "I suck."

Punk laughed and shook his head, leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "You will always be amazing," He signed with a grin.

I rolled my eyes again and closed the book laying in my lap and sat it on one of the bedside tables. I sipped my Cola and grabbed another slice of pepperoni pizza while I watched Punk inspect the old sketch. It really is an old sketch. It was made only a month or two before the accident.

"So, when do you want to get this done?" Punk asked, signing his words since he was still looking down at the sketch.

I shrugged. "Whenever we have time I guess. Well, if we ever have time. This schedule you guys have, I forgot how brutal it was."

"Yeah, it can get pretty bad sometimes. We should have a day or two off next week. We can get it done then," He said as he finally looked up at me.

"I would like that. You just have to promise you`ll hold my hand and help me keep it from getting infected," I said with a slight yawn as I took the sketch from him.

Punk nodded and kissed my forehead. "I`ll gladly do all of that. I promise."

* * *

**I`m so sorry this took so long to post this. It was supposed to be up before Wrestlemania but I ended up getting distracted. And of course with what happened with The Undertaker I was very upset and didn`t feel like writing. Let alone writing something to do with wrestling. But after Raw I got back into the mood and had most of this written and then I read about the very shocking and upsetting passing of The Ultimate Warrior and I really didn`t want to do anything. And that`s probably why this chapter isn`t the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did thing would be ran differently with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**_  
_

* * *

Monday Night Raw is once again upon us. And once again I`m stuck in The Shield`s locker room. Don`t get me wrong, I`m enjoying their company, especially Seth and Roman`s, but I don`t understand why I can`t be in CM Punk`s locker room instead. Ever since the plans for my tattoo fell through we haven`t been able to be around each other much. Stephanie and Hunter have made sure of that.

I still don`t understand what their problem is. I can`t see Punk during or right after the shows, I can only travel with him twice a week, and I can`t spend off days with him unless I plan something a week or two in advance. I wouldn`t mind it as much if my sister or Hunter actually spent time with me. Iv`e been on the road for one week and neither of them have made an attempt to actually spend time with me other than traveling to a show or being in their office when The Shield is wrestling. And when they actually talk to me it`s only small talk.

A small tap to my left shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Seth smiling at me. I then glanced around the room and saw Roman walking out of the bathroom, now in his gear, and Dean was walking in the room carrying drinks and four styrofoam boxes.

"What is it, Seth?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, signing his words as he spoke. Iv`e been teaching him and Roman sign language whenever I can.

"Kind of," I replied with a shrug. "You`re getting better though."

Seth grinned, "I have a good teacher."

I nodded and watched Dean hand Seth and Roman a box before handing me one and placing a bottle of Coca Cola on the bench I`m sitting on. I couldn`t help but grin when I opened the styrofoam box. Inside lay a burger and quite a few fries. Roman told me catering has some of the best burgers he`s ever had and I can`t wait to see if he`s right.

"Roman? How much do tattoos hurt?" I asked after I finished most of my burger.

"Uh..it depends on where it is and how high your pain tolerance is," Roman replied as he looked at me, a very confused look on his face.

"How much do you think getting your side tattoo would hurt?"

"Sabela, sweetheart, do you want a tattoo?" Roman asked, his voice so soft I had to read his lips.

"Possibly."

"Oh, there`s no possibly about it. You want one," Dean said with a smirk.

"What do you want to get?" Seth asked.

"Iv`e actually had an idea sketched up for a while," I confessed.

"Do you have it with you?" Dean asked, this time he signed his words as he spoke.

"No. It`s back at the hotel," I repled with a frown. I should of brought the book it`s in with me. "I was actually supposed to get the tattoo done on the days we had off last week but it fell through."

"How big do you want the tattoo?" Roman asked, attempting to sign each word as he spoke.

"Probably down my whole side."

"Yeah, that`s definitely going to hurt," Seth said with a wince.

I frowned. "Do you think it will really be that bad?"

"The ribs can be extremely sensitive," Dean replied, signing his words.

My frown deepened as I nodded. That definitely can`t be good. Sure, my pain tolerance can be pretty high but I don`t think it`s that high. Especially in a place like my ribs. I`ll have to talk to Punk when I see him again. Though I`m not completely sure when that will be.

"Why did it fall through?" Dean asked.

"Why did what fall through?" I asked while titling my head slightly.

"Your tattoo appointment," He clarified.

"Oh! Stephanie and Hunter had Punk go to some signing and made me have dinner with them."

"Made you? You didn`t want to go?" Seth asked, trying to sign his words while he spoke.

"It`s not that I didn`t want to go, persay. I just don`t like that we only have small talk. We used to have these long conversations where I would get advise or just convey my thoughts. Sure, those conversations were mostly with my sister but I miss them just the same. We haven`t had talks like that since I came on the road," I answered with a frown.

"That seems a bit odd," Roman commented.

"Glad I`m not the only one that noticed," I grumbled before finishing my burger.

By the time I finished eating my fries there was a knock on the door. I looked up and watched Dean go to the door, a frown marring my features. Raw was barely into the second hour and The Shield didn`t go on until the last match. Stephanie shouldn`t be here to get me yet. But when Dean opened the door I was surprised to see Tamina standing there.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, though I had to strain to hear him.

"I wanted to spend time with Belle," Tamina answered, very voice a bit louder than Dean`s.

"Belle? Oh! Right, nickname. You have to talk to Stephanie about that. We aren`t supposed to leave her alone while we`re watching her."

"Alright. I`ll be right back, Belle," Tamina said as she leaned into the room a bit to look at me.

"I look forward to it," I said with a laugh as I watched her leave. It sounds like I might be in for a fun night.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and not much but it`s an update! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. It honestly means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Thirty minutes before The Shield had to go on for their match Tamina showed up with my sister. I wished the guys good luck with their match and went to the Divas locker room with Tamina. Really, the Divas locker room of all places wasn`t the best place to go. I don`t think I have ever gotten so many dirty looks in my life. It was like almost all the girls were having a contest to see who could give me the dirtiest look. And I`m not exactly sure who won. I don`t think I even want to, anyway. On the brightside I got to meet the Bella Twins. They really weren`t that bad. Much sweeter than they are on tv.

Tamina and I were currently watching The Shield`s match on the small tv in the Divas locker room. Thankfully we had captions on but couldn`t turn up the volume due to complaining from some of the girl. You know, it`s times like this that I`m glad I can`t hear very well. No, I couldn`t hear the whispers from the other Divas, but I could see the glances my way and rapidly moving lips. I knew they were talking about me. A small part of me wants to know what they are talking about and another part of me, a much bigger part, didn`t want to know.

"Hey, watch your boys. Ignore those damn girls," Tamina mumbled by my ear, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded to let her know I heard her and looked back at the tv. I have to admit, it`s a bit strange watching the guys wrestle. Don`t get me wrong, they can wrestle very well, it`s just strange because I see how they are out there in the ring and then I see how they are with me and it`s like they are completely different people. In the ring they are dominante and a bit brutal. But around me they were kind, gentle, and constantly making sure I was comfortable or okay. Like I said, completely different people.

Really, I should be a bit used to that. Especially with people like CM Punk and Tamina back in my life. I mean, I grew up around people that weren`t like they were on tv. Take Razor Ramon for example, he was a "bad guy" in the ring but one of the sweetest people I have ever met outside of it. But, I suppose that`s what being away from wrestling for so long does. It makes everything different.

"What are you doing after Raw?"

I shrugged, glancing at Tamina. "I don`t know. It just depends I guess."

"Whether you get to see Punk or not?" She asked with a smirk.

"Possibly."

She shook her head and signed, "You two are so caught up in each other."

"What do you mean?" I signed back.

"You`re just very close. I`m honestly surprised you two never dated."

I couldn`t help it, I laughed. Quite loudly actually. "I don`t see Punk that way. I see him like I see Shane or Razor Ramon or even Eddie Guerrero: a brother or an uncle. Iv`e never been able to picture us any other way," I signed.

Tamina nodded and smiled as she spoke, "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my life, Belle."

I grinned and leaned against her. "Oh I think I have an idea."

Tamina wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we continued to watch Raw until it was over. Surprisingly The Shield nor Stephanie and Hunter bothered us until after the show. Of course, when the show did end my sister and her husband ushered me out of the locker room and to the car. Of course it couldn`t be just any car. It had to be a limo. I don`t understand why they can`t travel in a normal car.

"Sabela! Wait up!"

I paused in getting in the limo and looked to my left when I heard yelling. Seth was running up to me with a grin playing on his lips. I couldn`t help but smile a bit and lean against the car, ignoring my sister`s grumbling.

"Hi Seth."

"Hi. Uh, how do you feel about bowling?" Seth asked after he regained a bit of his breath, attempting to sign his words as he spoke.

"Um, I don`t know how," I answered with a shrug.

"Oh. Well um, would you like to learn?"

"I don`t know, Seth."

"The guys and myself are going and I`m sure we could talk CM Punk in to going. Please come with us. Please?" Seth pleaded, giving me some rather persuading puppy dog eyes.

"I`m not going to be made fun of, right?" I asked softly, insecurities making themselves know.

"No teasing, no making fun of. Nothing like that. None of us are going to be that good anyway. Don`t worry, you`ll be fine. I promise."

I bit my lip and glanced back at Stephanie and Hunter, both looking rather agitated and bored. What a lovely combination. "Did you have any plans for us?"

"No. We were just going to head back to the hotel," Hunter replied with a shrug.

I nodded and looked back at Seth who was still giving me puppy dog eyes. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course," Seth said while nodded.

"Okay. Let`s go then."

Seth grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the car and back into the building, barely giving me enough time to wave goodbye to my sister and her husband and shut the car door. We all but ran through the building and to The Shield`s locker room, made sure Dean and Roman were ready to go and hunted down Punk. Thankfully it didn`t take much to talk him into going bowling and we headed to Roman`s rental car. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**This chapter really wasn`t supposed to take so long. Iv`e got a lot going on right now. Iv`e had a lot of idea`s running through my head, unfortunately not all of them are for this story, and I had to right them down so I won`t forget them. And I have a cousin with cancer who`s on life support and we may have to pull the plug if he doesn`t improve in a few days. So yeah, life has been a bit hectic. Hopefully, if things don`t get in the way, the next chapter will be up very soon. On the bright side I do have quite a few idea`s for this story going, I just needs to figure out a few ways to incorporate them into the story. Oh, and remember Razor Ramon because there will be importance to that. I won`t say what it is, just remember. Also I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story. It means a lot. Please keep it up. I can`t wait to see what you guys think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

"There`s really nothing to it. Just roll the ball. Its as simple as that," CM Punk said in my ear as he gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"What if I miss the bowling pins?" I asked as I stared at the blue bowling ball in my hands.

"Then you miss. It takes practice. Don`t worry about it, okay? This is all about having fun and getting comfortable with the guys," He replied before kissing my temple and walked back over to where Seth, Dean, and Roman were sitting.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the bowling lane and did just as Punk said. Of course I completely missed the pins. It was only my first try, so I suppose I have to expect to fail. I slowly walked back to the seats and sat down next to Punk.

"Don`t worry, sweetheart. Bowling takes practice," Roman said as he gently patted my hand and walked away to bowl. Of course, he ended up knocking three pins over.

I leaned against Punk and sighed, watching Seth and then Dean go up and score. I`m starting this think everyone is better at this than me. Punk kissed the top of my head and got up to bowl. My thought ended up proving correct as he got a strike.

"Come with me, Darlin`," Dean said as he walked up to me when I got up to take my turn and bowl.

I raised an eyebrow but followed him, grabbing my bowling ball along the way. I`m not sure what he`s up to and I`m not exactly sure I like it. I cast a glance back at the others for help but got none. Punk looked annoyed, Roman was grinning, and Seth had a look on his face I could only describe as pure mischief. Yeah, this can`t be good.

"Now, I`m going to show you how to bowl," Dean whispered in my ear, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts.

We walked up to the lane and he stood directly behind me: I could feel his chest brush my back with every breath he took. He wrapped an arm around my waist, unfortunately making me flinch. With a murmured 'Shhh' that sounded sickly sweet coming from him, he brushed his thumb over my hip and laid his free hand over mine, lightly gripping the ball with me. The thought of how big his hands were compared to mine vaguely crossed my mind as he continued to brush the pad of his thumb over my now exposed hip. Funny how it was covered before he put his arm around my waist.

"Trust me, Darlin`," Dean breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver. And with that he helped me roll the ball down the lane, somehow causing the ball to knock down a pin.

"Well that was unexpected," I whispered, causing him to chuckle by my ear.

"Not to me, Darlin`. Not to me," Dean said as he patted my hip and let me go before we walked back over to the guys.

"What was that?" Punk whispered harshly in my ear as I sat down.

I frowned and looked up at him. His face was a vast array of emotions, most of them I couldn`t place. Though I did notice annoyance and...could that be jealousy? No, it couldn`t be. What could Punk possibly be jealous about?

"Well?" He pressed.

My frown only deepened as I answered, "I don`t know. He just wanted to help."

"Dean doesn`t just help. He wants something."

"Watch me bowl, Doll," Seth said quite loudly with a big grin on his face as he grabbing his bowling ball and went up to the lane.

I sighed and looked away from Punk to watch Seth. He got a strike of course, to which he jumped up and down and hooped and hollered. I couldn`t help but laugh at his reaction, as did everyone else. He was like I big kid. And quite honestly, I love it. I haven`t been around someone like that in a long time. It really was a nice change. Especially with the way my life has been going for a while. I definitely need more happiness in my life.

After about an hour of bowling we all pilled into Roman`s rental car and went to a random Chinese restaurant. That last hour of bowling as definitely interesting. Each time I went up to bowl Dean followed and helped. And every time that happened Punk seemed to get even more annoyed. I`m not sure if he was just trying to be a protective older brother or what. But it was getting in my nerves very fast. Thankfully Punk`s foul mood seemed to leave him when we arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a big booth. Which bring me to where we are now.

"When are you gonna get that tattoo, Sweetheart?" Roman asked, signing his words as he spoke.

"Hopefully soon," I replied after I finished eating some rice.

Seth attempted to say something around the food he was eating but I couldn`t understand a word he said. He must of noticed my confused look because he swallowed his food and laughed. "Sorry, Doll. What are you planning on getting?"

I grinned, "Now that is a surprise."

"No fair!"

Everyone at the table laughed at Seth`s outburst. And as we all ate and talked, I began to relax. Perhaps Roman, Seth, and Dean aren`t all bad. Perhaps I can start trusting them, at my own slow pace of course. The last time I jumped head first into a friendship it ended very badly. But I really do hope I can trust these guys. Because if I can, something tells me my life with definitely be more interesting.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but it`s a fast update and it has a bit of interaction between Sabela and Dean. And keep in mind I have only been bowling once in my life and that was five or more years ago. Please forgive me if I got anything about it wrong. Unfortunately this might be my last real update for a while. We have to pull the plug on my cousin in the morning so I`ll probably end up having to take a seven or eight hour drive so I can go to his funeral. I`m just not sure if it will be this week or next week. So the next time I update this I don`t know if it will be just something telling you guys how long it will be until I`m able to update or if it will be a new chapter or even a sneak peek of the next chapter and something telling you when I`ll update next. It just depends on what happens. If I`m not a blubbering emotional mess tomorrow I`ll probably start writing on the next chapter. Like I said, it just depends. And uh, yeah. I`ll let you all know what`s going to happen hopefully sometime this week. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has been reviewing this story. It really means a lot and I look forward to hearing what you guys think of this chapter. So please review. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be ran a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**_  
_

* * *

I took a deep breath as I listened to the faint buzzing noises and tried to ignore the slight burn in my right side. Today was finally the day. Iv`e been back in the WWE for two months and I`m finally able to get tattooed. Without Stephanie and Hunter`s knowledge of course. Or my parents. Well, my parents know I want to get tattooed, they just don`t know I`m getting one yet. Sudden pressure on my left hand made me open my eyes to see CM Punk trying to smile at me from his seat next to the cushioned table I`m laying on.

He slowly let go of my hand and signed, "Everything will be okay."

I nodded to let him know I understood and grabbed his hand, giving it little squeeze when the burning became too painful. Part of me wanted to bring Roman and Seth with me as well since they both have tattoos. But another part of me wanted to keep it a surprise. Clearly the latter part of me won. So I just brought Punk with me instead. And I`m a bit surprised I haven`t broken or fractured his hand from squeezing it so hard. Roman wasn`t lying, tattoos hurt.

"We`re almost done. Fifteen minutes tops," James, the tattoo artist, said by my ear.

"Okay. I just don`t know how much more I can take," I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to focus on something other than the pain.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later, my tattoo was wiped of excesse ink and I was climbing off the table to go look at my new tattoo. I slowly walked up to the wall to floor mirror over in a corner of the small tattoo shop. The shop may be small but with all the people working and getting tattooed here it seems bigger. Punk actually goes here for almost all his tattoos and they always turn out great.

"Wow," I whispered as I looked at my tattooed right side. The branches started two inches away from the small of my back and curved around my side, one small branch curved under my breast with one of the blossoms laying in the valley between my breasts. And another small branch layed across my hips bone while an even smaller branch decended barely an inch bellow my pantie line. All in all there were thirteen branches that made up my cherry blossom tattoo. The detail was absolutely amazing. It looked very real.

"So, what does the Chica think?" James asked loudly as he walked up to me.

I laughed and nodded, "The Chica loves it. Thank you so much, James." I turned to look at Punk who was still sitting in the chair. "Well? What do you think?"

"It`s good," Punk said while signing.

James shook his head and stood beside me, looking at the tattoo. "Just good, man? This is some of my best work!"

"Is it the placement?" I asked as I looked away from James and back to Punk.

"Yeah, placement is...a big part of it."

"Has anyone ever told you, you act like an overprotective brother?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes at their conversation. It was slightly muffled but I heard every word they said. I understand Punk doesn`t like the placement of the tattoo because of how much skin it shows. But he shouldn`t be acting like James did a bad job because he really didn`t. I mean, it looks like there are actually cherry blossoms laying on my body.

"Well Chica, let`s get you wrapped up. And all that swelling and redness will go away pretty quickly. I`m sure Mr. Punkass here can help you clean and take care of that tattoo," James said as he lead me back over to the table.

After my tattoo was cleaned and wrapped up we paid and headed back to the hotel. Being in New York for the whole week and today being Wednesday I would of liked to go shopping but with my side still burning a little bit we figured it would be best not to aggravate it more than it already was and decided to go shopping on Friday or Saturday. Hopefully by then it`ll be healed enough that something as simple as trying on clothes won`t bother it. That and I know Seth will be wanting to see the tattoo as soon as possible.

When we exited the hotel elevator I was surprised to see Roman and Dean leaning against the left wall a couple of feet away from the elevators. When they saw us they just grinned and wordlessly followed us to my hotel room where I was met with an even bigger surprise. Sitting on the floor with his back against my hotel door was Seth.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked with a slight laugh as I walked up to him.

His head snapped up when I spoke and a big grin spread across his face. "Waiting for you! Didn`t you get a tattoo today?"

"What makes you think you can see it?" Punk interjected with a sneer on his features, his voice rising with every word.

I frowned and quickly placed me hand on Punk`s chest, afraid he would start moving towards Seth. "I don`t mind that he wants to see the tattoo. And if he really wants to see it he can wait a couple of days for the swelling to go down and I can show it off properly."

"I still don`t see why you would want to let him see it. You`d be showing off too much skin," Punk grumbled, making me read his lips.

"Wait! Where did you get the tattoo?" Dean asked as he signed his words, a grin slowly making it`s way onto his face.

"On my side."

"Damn, Sweetheart. That`s a pretty painful place. Are you alright?" Roman asked.

"I`m okay. My side still burns a bit though," I replied with a shrug.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn`t be doing this out in the hall," Seth spoke up as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking more than a bit uncomfortable.

I nodded in agreement and brushed past everyone and unlocked my door and walked in. I quickly went into the bathroom and put my tattoo cleaning supplies on the counter and went back into the small living room where everyone was. Punk was leaning against the back wall by the windows, a scowl clear on his features. Dean was laying back in a lounger chair looking very comfortable. Seth and Roman were sitting on the couch and there was surprisingly still room on it so I went and sat on the small space beside Seth. I slowly leaned forward and slipped off my socks and shoes, trying not to wince at the pain in my side.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked by my ear in a soft voice as he placed a hand on my upper back.

"Yeah. I just irritated the tattoo a little bit," I replied as I slowly leaned back.

"When do you think we can see that tattoo?"

I laughed at Seth`s question and shook my head. "A day or two. I don`t know. Don`t you have tattoos?"

He pouted and shrugged. "Of course. I have two of them but Iv`e had them since before I joined the WWE."

"What are we doing today?" Dean asked a bit loudly.

"Wrestling?" Punk answered his question with a question.

"We are going to spend the day however Sweetheart wants to. And we need to make sure she doesn`t aggravate that tattoo," Roman interjected, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. He reached over Seth and patted my hand, "And I will help you with that tattoo if you need it, Sweetheart. I`ll be all too happy to tease Seth about how I got to see it before him."

I laughed and nodded, "Thank you, Roman."

"Yes, thank you, Roman. But you will not be needed. I`m perfectly capable of helping, Sabela," Punk growled.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed as I carefully got off the couch and walked up to him.

"Nothing is wrong," He argued.

"Yes there is. I`m not a fan of your attitude. Roman was just trying to be a good friend! And all you did was be mean to him."

"I don`t want them hurting you. And that is exactly what they will do. Just you watch!"

I sighed and shook my head. "I love you and you`re my best friend, but I won`t have you acting like this. You`ve been in a mood ever since I got my tattoo and I just can`t take this right now. I can`t believe I`m saying this, but you need to leave. You are more than welcome to come back after you cool off."

Punk shook his head and ran a hand over his oddly trimmed beard. "Fine. But don`t come crying to me when they hurt you!" And with that he left, slamming the door in his wake.

I sighed and slowly slid down the wall and landed on the soft shaggy carpet, trying to ignore the slight sting of pain in my side from it. "I just don`t understand. He`s not normally like this."

Dean, Seth, and Roman slowly walked up to me. Dean slid down the wall on my left while Roman and Seth stood in front of us. He very slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and let me lean into him a little bit.

"He`s just being protective of you, Sweetheart. And I can honestly understand why," Roman said softly, signing his words while he squatted down in front of me.

"He hasn`t seen you in a long time, you now? Maybe he`s just jealous because he doesn`t get to have all your time like he probably wants to," Seth reasoned as he mirrored Roman`s actions.

"I don`t see why you guys are defending him," Dean grumbled.

Roman rolled his eyes. "We aren`t nesseccarily defending him. We`re trying to make Sweetheart here not feel bad for kicking her best friend out."

"Thank you for trying guys. But I`d rather stop talking about CM Punk right now. I think I need a distraction," I said with a sigh.

"Can we see the tattoo?" Seth asked eagerly.

I laughed, "No, Seth. You can not see the tattoo."

"Can we at least know what it`s of?"

"Cherry Blossoms," I answered.

"Doesn`t that seem a little...girly?" Dean asked slowly.

"It is kind of a girly thing to get," Seth agreed with a frown.

"I`m sure there`s a reason as to why she got it," Roman argued before looking at me with a slight frown," There is a reason, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, there is a reason. It wasn`t just a random decision. It`s a combination of two nicknames. I don`t remember it very well because of how young I was, but my parents have more than one video of Andre` The Giant calling me 'Blossom'. And Razor Ramon calls me Cherry."

"That`s...that`s a pretty good reason to get a cherry blossom tattoo," Seth said in awe while Roman and Dean nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Finally able to update. As you can see I did take the notice I posted down so it wouldn`t clutter up the story. We ended up leaving on Thursday instead of Friday so it was pretty hectic day and I ended up spending a lot of time with my family. The funeral was on Saturday so we visited with even more family and we ended up leaving Monday morning instead of Sunday. So I had almost no time to do any writing while I was gone. And of course I ended up getting a mosquito bite while I was away that ended up getting infected so Iv`e had to focus on that. Thankfully it`s healing very well. It`ll probably be completely healed in a week or two. So yeah, Iv`e been pretty busy. Thank you to everyone for the support and sticking by me when I had to leave and pretty much abandon my writing for a few days. Hopefully I`ll be able to update very soon. Anyway, remember when I said to remember Razor Ramon? Well here is one mention of him. So keep him in mind! I know Sabela`s age and the year of Andre`s death probably aren`t lined up right but, this is fiction so yeah... Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be run a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what`s mine. Thank you.**_  
_

* * *

"How did you do that?" Seth yelled from his spot beside me on the floor in front of the tv.

I laughed and moved around on the fluffy pillow I was sitting on. "I play video games on occasion."

"You have to play more than on an occasion, Sweetheart. You beat Seth at his best game," Roman said loudly with a laughed and walked over to us.

I shrugged and with the help of Roman I got up off the floor, well pillow. Seth thought sitting on a pillow wouldn`t mess with my side as much as sitting on the floor. Now that I think about it does seems kind of silly. But it really did seem like a good idea at the time. I walked past the tv and into the little kitchen where Dean was leaning against the counter, staring intently at the cup of coffee he was holding. He didn`t look very pleased though.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I passed him to get to the fridge.

"Coffee tastes good but it`s not strong enough. How did you beat Seth?" Dean asked with a grin.

"I have time on my hands," I answered with a shrug as I got a Coca Cola out of the fridge.

"He taught you, didn`t he?"

"Yes. But I don`t want to talk about him right now."

"Then we won`t, Darlin`," He said with a shrug as he placed his coffee beside him on the counter.

"Thank you. You know, for all of this," I said as I waved my hand around to indicate what I meant.

He shrugged, "They wanted to help out a friend."

I frowned at his words. "You don`t see me as a friend?"

Dean smirked at me and signed, "More." And left the kitchen and went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, that smirk still on his lips.

I almost dropped my Coca Cola at his answer. I leaned against the counter and bit my lip, staring at the coffee cup he left. Dean couldn`t of really meant that he thought of me as more than a friend. That`s just not possible. Right? I mean, I`m not his type! Well, sure I do have blonde hair but my boobs are barely a C cup. That`s not very big and I`m not very tan. I`m more pale than anything. I`m not as pale as Sheamus of course. But still. It just doesn`t make sense. I can barely hear for heavens sake! He has to be joking around. He just has to be.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

I looked up to see Roman standing in front of me with a very concerned look on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I`m fine. Let`s go play some more video games, okay?"

He nodded but he didn`t seem convinced. After I pushed away from the counter he placed his hand on my back and guided me into the living room. I cast a quick glance at Dean to see him laying on the couch looking completely relaxed with an arm thrown over his eyes and a little smirk still playing on his lips. He really did look the picture of ease. It was like what he signed to me had no affect on him.

"Are you sure you`re okay, Sweetheart?" Roman whispered in my ear before I sat down.

I nodded and gave him a small smile before carefully sitting down on the pillow beside Seth and we started a new game but this time Roman joined us. Of course the game had to be chosen by Seth and it had to be one I didn`t know how to play or know anything about for that matter. But whenever Roman got ahead of us he would whisper different things in my ear that would get me ahead of Seth. I did feel a bit bad for cheating but it was hilarious to see the two toned man`s reactions when I would do something that got me ahead of him. He made the silliest faces and oddest noises, most of which I had to strain to hear.

"Alright, I`m done for now," Roman said loudly as he put down his controller.

"You just want to quit because you won that round!" Seth accused.

Roman shrugged at his accusation. "I`m gonna order Chinese food. It`s already three thirty and I don`t think any of us have had lunch." He suddenly grinned and squatted down beside me and whispered in my ear what buttons to push. "Now, I want you to smoke his ass for me, Sweetheart. Can you do that?" When I nodded he grinned and kissed my temple before standing up and pulling out his cell phone and walked into the kitchen.

"I want egg rolls!" Seth yelled to Roman`s retreating form and got a hand wave in response most likely Roman`s way of letting Seth know he heard him.

Thanks to Roman I ended up winning the game and Seth grabbed my wrist and declared a rematch when I tried to stand up but let me go when I told him I had to go to the restroom. When I turned to walk I instantly froze and the artist in me started screaming at what I saw on the couch. Dean had maneuvered his way down the couch a bit so his shirt rode up to his belly button, exposing tan and lean flesh and even showing off a faint outline of his abs and perhaps a small scar or two. I always heard he was quite famous for his blood soaked matched in the Indys. It would make sense that he had more than a few scars from it. One arm way laying across his chest and the other way dangling off the side of the couch, his knuckles brushing against the floor. A few whisps of messy dish water curls were grazing his closed eyes and a couple were even laying across the bridge of his nose.

I quickly went back to my room and dug out a sketch book and all my pencils. After going to the bathroom I grabbed my art supplies and went back into the little living room and settled into an over stuffed chair cattycorner from the couch. After I got comfortable and did my best to ignore the slight pain in my right side and the looks I was getting from Seth and Roman, I flipped to a knew page and started sketching Dean. It had been months since I had any inspiration to do any form of art, let alone sketching. I really have missed it.

"You having fun, Darlin`?"

My whole body froze, as did the pencil sketching out his curls. I slowly looked up to see Dean smirking at me. Thankfully he hadn`t moved in anyway, he only opened his eyes and started smirking. Good thing I had already finished sketching out his lips. After five failing attempts because each time I didn`t think they looked...right. Yeah, let`s go with that word. A slow blush began to flood my cheeks as the realization set in that Dean had indeed caught me sketching him.

"I-I...um...u-uh...," Was my stuttered reply.

Dean`s smirk grew as he started out me before closing his eyes. "Draw as much as you want, Darlin`. I`ll be happy to pose anyway you like. Or in anything. Or even nothing."

I squeaked and dropped my pencil, the heat in my cheeks becoming scallding hot. I was not expecting that. A knock on the door thankfully ended whatever that was going on between Dean and myself. I watched Roman answer the door and glanced back at my sketch book, feeling a whole knew blush rise. I got up as quickly as I could and put my stuff back into my room, not looking at the three men gathering in the little kitchen.

"Are you gonna eat, Doll?" Seth called from the kitchen.

I slowly went to the kitchen, completely ignoring Dean because I knew if I looked at him I`d start blushing like a little school girl. And I could not do that again. I grabbed a plate and pilled a few thing on it, somehow managing to grab an egg roll from Seth, and went back into the living room to sit down and hopefully avoid even more embarrassment.

"You can have me whenever you want me, Darlin`," Dean breathed in my ear before walking over to the couch and sit down, a smirk still present on his lips.

Something tells me this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Dean`s being quite the flirt. And unfortunately Sabela is not only too embarrassed to flirt back but she doesn`t know how! Since its been a very, very long time since Iv`e played any form of video games I decided not to do too much detail on it and hopefully you guys will forgive me for that. Anyway, thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. I can`t wait to read what you guys think of this chapter so please review. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you.**

* * *

I bit my lip as I slipped my baggy sleep shirt back over my bikini top and walked out of bathroom and slowly walked into the living room, trying to be as qiute as possible. I slowly walked over to where Roman was sleeping in a lounge chair laid back all the way. I bit my lip as I gently shook his shoulder. I was a bit scared to wake him because it was only ten and I wasn`t exactly sure what kind of a morning person he was. Hopefully he won`t be too mad at me.

"Roman?" I whispered as I continued to shake his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Roman hummed, making me strain to hear him, as he stretched and opened his eyes.

"Did you mean it when you said you would help me with my tattoo?" I asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. What do you need me to do?" He asked as he sat up and got out of the chair.

"Just clean and put some stuff on it."

He nodded. "Lead the way, Sweetheart."

I took his hand and lead him to my bathroom, noticing Dean and Seth were still sound asleep as we passed them. We walked into the bathroom and I closed the door. I went over to the tub to give Roman more room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes while I pulled off my baggy night shirt, leaving me in sleep shorts and a bikini top so he could have more access to my tattoo than a bra would allow.

"Wow. Sweetheart, that`s an amazing tattoo. All this was done in one session?" Roman asked and signed his words as he looked at my tattoo.

"Yeah. It actually wasn`t as painful as I thought it would be. Don`t get me wrong, it was still painful. Just not as bad as I thought," I answered.

He nodded and helped me clean my tattoo and rub some cream into it. Thankfully that didn`t hurt very much. Though it probably has to do with how gentle Roman was. I was a bit embarrassed to show him the one on my hip and the one that went a little below my pantie line. Not to mention the curving my breast and laid in the valley of my breasts. But he just smiled and complimented how good the tattoo looked and how well I must of took the pain. He really did surprise me. It was like he was looking at a tattoo on a wrist instead of betwen my breasts. It seemed to be absolutely nothing to him.

"I`m proud of you, Sweetheart. I don`t know how you took as much pain as you did," Roman commented before kissing my forehead and washing his hands.

"It really wasn`t that bad," I mumbled as I pulled my baggy shirt back on. He just smiled and kissed my forehead again before leaving the bathroom and going back to the living room. I slowly followed him.

When I walked into the living room I noticed that Seth and Dean were still laying in the same spot. Dean laying on the couch and Seth was sprawled across a lounge chair that really didn`t look all the comfortable. But I guess he had to be. He fell asleep like that last night and he was still in the exact same position. We spent the day playing video games, eating Chinese food and just having a good time. We all ended up crashing around two or three in the morning. The day went pretty smoothly. No texts or calls from Punk and Seth finally stopped asking about my tattoo. Though Dean did continue to tease me off and on throughout the day. Most of it was references to my sketching but some of it was sexual innuendo and things like that. Needless to say I was blushing quite a bit.

"He got to see the tattoo didn`t he?"

I spun around to see a pouting Seth sitting up in his chair and very much awake. I`m surprised he didn`t wake Dean up with how loud his voice was. "Yes Roman saw it. He helped me clean it."

"No fair. I wanted to see it first!"

Before I could say anything a pillow flew across the room and hit Seth in the face. I turned to see who threw the pillow and saw a smirking Dean getting off the couch and going to the little kitchen. I guess Seth did wake him up. I slowly walked into the kitchen with Seth close behind me. Roman was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee while Dean was making himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like to go to the gym with us, Sweetheart?" Roman asked after sipping his coffee.

"No. I don`t want the chance of irritating my tattoo," I answered as I went over to the fridge and started looking through it for some breakfast.

"When are we going to see that tattoo, Darlin`? Roman saw it but Seth and myself haven`t," Dean said with a grin.

I cleared my throat and lightly bit my lip before answering, "When it`s healed."

"End of discussion," Roman grunted from beside me.

"What`s for breakfast?" Seth asked loudly, seemingly trying to break the building tension in the room.

I shrugged. "I didn`t see anything so I figured I`d skip breakfast. I have lunch with Stephanie and Hunter anyway."

"You`re eating breathfast, Doll," Seth said while signing his words. He seemed almost angry.

"I`ll shove food down that pretty little throat if I have to," Dean signed.

"I`ll start cooking. And while I`m doing that I want you to get ready for the day," Roman spoke up as he walked up to me, spun me around, lightly patted my ass, and gave my shoulders a little push until I started walking.

I shook my head at them and went to my room to go about my daily routine. I got dressed in jeans and a shirt that were both a bit baggier than I would normally wear. I did some simple makeup that made me blue eyes pop out just a bit and put my long blonde hair in a simple braid and twisted it up into a bun. After slipping on my shoes I went back into the kitchen to see Dean and Seth leaning against the counter sipping some coffee while Roman was standing in front of the stove putting something on a plate that was beside the stove.

"Still wearing baggy clothes," Dean observed.

I shrugged and carefully hoped up on the counter beside Seth. "It doesn`t irritate me as much."

"I hope you`re hungry, Sweetheart," Roman said as he walked up to me with a plate full of food. There was bacon and scrambled eggs with what looked like cheese mixed in.

"How did you know I like scrambled eggs with cheese?" I murmured as I took the plate from him and started eating.

He smirked at me and kissed the top of my head. "I have my ways, Sweetheart. Now eat up."

"Aren`t you guys going to eat?" I asked when I noticed I was the only one eating.

"We have to get going," Seth announced.

"We have a few interviews after the gym," Dean added.

I nodded and finished eating and carefully got off the counter, ignoring the slight pain in my side. I put my dishes in the sink and went over to the guys to tell them goodbye. I got a kiss on the top of my head from Roman, a kiss on the forehead from Seth, and a kiss on the cheek from Dean. After they left I brushed my teeth, put on some dark red lipstick, and left the room to go find Punk. Hopefully he`s cooled off by now.

After calling and texting him I got no answer. I even went to his room but again I got no answer. By the time I decided to go back to my room it was already noon and time for lunch with my sister and her husband. I went down to the little cafe` the hotel had just outside the lobby and found them both already there, sitting in the far back of the cafe`.

"Oh good. You finally decide to come," Stephanie said while signing her words when I walked up to the table. She got up and gave me a hug. Thankfully I didn`t wince.

"Glad you made it," Hunter said as he pulled me into a hug right after my sister let me go. Unfortunately I did wince this time. "You alright, Sabela?"

"Yeah. Just fine," I dismissed as I took a seat across from them.

"Are you sure?" My sister pressed.

"Of course. You should know that Hunter likes to give bone crushing hugs," I answered with a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hunter chuckled and placed a kiss to Stephanie`s cheek. "She`s right." And just like that the entire conversation was completely dismissed.

"When was the last time you talked to our parents?" Stephanie suddenly asked after we finished ordering our lunch.

"Not since last week," I mumbled, knowing a lecture was coming my way.

"Why not? They`re probably worried about you. I thought you promised to talk to at least one of them every day," Stephanie scolded.

"Iv`e been busy," I weakly defended.

"With what? Talking to Punk?" Hunter scoffed and shook his head. "Forget about him. He isn`t worth the trouble. Besides, you need to be focusing on collage."

I sat up straight the second I heard and read the word Collage come from Hunter`s mouth. He couldn`t be serious. Right? I had agreed with both of my parent`s that I wouldn`t be doing anything except online collage and that wasn`t for a year or two. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "Do I have to sign it for you?" He suddenly smirked. "Maybe I should." His smirk widened as he signed, "You need to focus on collage."

Stephanie shook her head and placed her hand on Hunter`s shoulder. "Now Hunter, you know she won`t be doing anything with collage for a while. I brought her out here to have a good time. And get her mind off of you know who. Let`s the poor girl be."

I quickly stood up. "You`ll have to excuse me. I`m afraid I`m not hungry anymore." But my sister`s focus wasn`t on my face. Nor was her husbands. Instead they were staring at my stomach. I glanced down and paled. Somehow my shirt had ridden up and exposed part of my healing tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Stephanie all but screeched.

I flinched and bit my lip. "I am in my twenties. I can do as I wish."

"Have you told your parent`s about this?" Hunter asked, sounding just as mad as my sister.

"No. Not yet," Was my meek reply.

"Oh you just wait until they hear about this. You will be in so much trouble," My sister ranted while her husband shook his head and sat back in his seat. He looked just as disappointed as she did.

"I have to go now," I whispered before hurrying out of the cafe. I quickly went to an elevator and punched in my floor number. All I wanted to do was get to my room and cry in peace.

* * *

**So...how are you guys doing? I hope you all aren`t too mad about Stephanie and Hunter in this chapter. I hope the fact this chapter is a little longer than the last one will make up for it. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Because I honestly do enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
